Hockey is one (1) of the fastest growing sports in the United States. While traditionally hockey was a winter sport only played in colder regions, one can now find hockey leagues in the spring, summer, and fall all across the United States. Fast, exciting, and fun, hockey can be, and is, played by the very young to the very old. From junior leagues to international teams, millions of Americans simply love hockey.
Hockey is a game usually associated with ice. Unfortunately this greatly reduces the possibility for many people to enjoy hockey. In addition to those without access to a hockey rink there are those who are out of shape, perhaps elderly or disabled, who have a different skill level than other players, or who for a variety of other reasons are not able to enjoy the physical aspects of hockey as played on ice.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the fun, competition, and thrills associated with the game of hockey can be enjoyed by all, regardless of access to a hockey rink. Beneficially such a means would enable multiple people to compete in a challenging environment. Preferably such a means would be easy to use, low in cost, simulate hockey play, could be used both indoors and outdoors, and would not require too much space.